itsjerryandharry_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
ItsJerry
Jerry and Harry are very amazing content creators. They are known for their amazing builds in minecraft “Hypixel Build Battle” Background Jerry's identity, in some measure, is unknown but is theorized to be a millennial teenager from Holland, yet he shows some dislike to his own culture as he opinionated: "Dutch is an ugly language. Dutch sounds like you're choking. " (FartLands #30) "Dutch food is sing-songy disgusting." (FartLands #13) Aliased as ItsJerry, he is the older twin brother of ItsHarry by eighteen minutes of their age gap (FartLands #30). He is likely the editor of their videos and consorts with Harry since then. Although he is recognized as a Minecraft parkour professional but he is currently a college student according to himself in the forums. He was featured in an episode of "To Kill A YouTuber" by StevenSuptic and cameo on another episode of the same series. He and Harry also collaborated with PerpetualJordan, Phantabulous, CraftedMovie, and ExplodingTNT. He appeared as a casual player in a One In The Chamber game in one of SkyDoesMinecraft's videos but did not make contact with him. Personality He is 21 years old. Jerry has a similar personality with Harry. He is a geek, former emoji, progammer,and introvert. As the older twin, he is oftentimes dominant albeit teases him with jokes of his name and his own name. He also enjoys his own humor of terrible puns and references during playing maps. Jerry is somewhat polite, free-spirited, sanguine, versatile, and having a milder agita but yells sometimes in some videos. Besides his mirth, he has an interest of the concept of gore and other aesthetics of depression, dank memes, and political opinions. He is open-minded and receptive despite his simplistic writing style, a skilled player of PvP survival, and has an interest of listening to rock music and playing instruments besides "sitting lifelessly with in front of his computer" just like his brother. Appearance/Minecraft Skin Jerry's first skin was a customized Steve with a green creeper-based hoodie. Later, he looked for new skins online and changed his skin to an "HD version" of Steve. At late 2014, the HD Steve was then customized by himself- a shaded teal hoodie, blue pants, lightly tanned arms and face, an orange beard and a hat as same as Harry's. Battleships *ItsHarry As monozygotic brothers, he and Harry consort together throughout their Minecraft career as YouTubers. They are both congruent and opposed to each other simultaneously. They share puns and geeky jokes, bicker or moan reciprocally for fun, and roast each other wherein they have standards. The two play their favorite video games together which are MapleStory, Runescape, Team Fortress 2, and League of Legends formerly (in exclusion of Tetris, another game Jerry is addicted to). They share their same taste of music together and gather up with Saul and Potato in the FartLands series. In some parkour videos (either the two alone or with the crew) Harry would mostly lead in progress but later gets a fall giving Jerry the lead to win. In build battle, they keep themselves clandestine by appearing as nicknamed VIP-ranked players and they often win first place despite they are not recognized as what they really are. In 1v1 commentaries (such as OITC) they would often camp, fool against each other or for themselves by sprinting around, or show off their adept shooting skills ending up (mostly Jerry) to win. He would then cheer for his victory then teases Harry for how sucky he is. *Saul1337 As one of his close friends, Jerry was featured in some of Saul's videos in his own channel. They also have similar parkour skills (for Saul sometimes beat Jerry in some videos) whilst teasing at each other leaving the latter Harry puzzled and say "Not sure of what's going on there." *WhatTheHai & PwnagePotato Though it is not known if they still reside with the crew, they are still good friends. Even though both of them are no longer interested in minecraft, they still sometimes play with them, only Potato being more active than Hai. Hai's most recent appearence was in one of the Fartlands episodes, giving the viewers a tour of his real house's minecraft version, and also played with them in one of their most recent minigames 'Minefighter." Trivia -Jerry is eighteen minutes older than Harry. -His resting heart rate is 72 BPM. -Jerry's birthday is unknown but he stated that the month he was born was February. -He has a liking of dogs, saying that he is a dog fan (Fartlands #9). He posted a thread of a puppy he found on Reddit on the forums and described it somewhat to be the "cutest organism he had ever seen". -Besides of playing Minecraft and Team Fortress 2, Jerry stated that he has an addiction of playing tetris. -Jerry used to suffer from motion sickness from playing Minecraft years ago, but he managed to resist from throwing up and turned sophisticated into playing it for hours. -Jerry is known to be introverted, inasmuch that he barely goes outside of his house and would spend most of his time in his computer. He had never been normally social and doesn't relate to other things normal people would enjoy, such as going outside. -His favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla. -Jerry is currently a college student who studies software science in a university. -Jerry used to play League of Legends, but later uninstalled it due to conflicts with Harry. Category:Owners